


Misconceptions

by 3DBABE1999



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Bingo, Boldly Bingo Square, Boldly-Bingo, Break Up, False Accusations, Hurt James T. Kirk, James T. Kirk Has Issues, Past Child Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, Post-Star Trek Beyond, T'hy'la, Tarsus IV, free space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-08-21 13:42:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16577609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3DBABE1999/pseuds/3DBABE1999
Summary: This is for my Spock/Kirk Free Space for Boldly-Bingo over at Discord and on Tumblr.. Big thanks to Lyras T'Syras | Fox for taking the time to make all of the BINGO Cards!Spock and Jim got together soon after the events on Altamid (Star Trek: Beyond) and have been dating for years, it's close to Christmas Time and they're in the middle of their third (yes THIRD) Five Year Mission, when, The Crew of The Enterprise get a little (very little) Free Time at a Star Base.. Spock and Jim both had errands (i.e. getting Christmas Gifts) to run on separate sides of the Star Base and had decided to meet up later back at The Enterprise. Spock's going about his business, completing his errands, when, he sees Jim and another man in a coffee shop near where he is shopping.. Spock sees Jim holding a jewelry box and opening it in front of the other man.. And then Spock sees Jim holding the other man's hands and kissing the other man on the cheek.. A couple of other Enterprise Crew Members are also on the Star Base doing some gift shopping in the vicinity and they also see the same thing Spock sees.. Cue giant misunderstandings of epically massive proportions..





	1. Chapter 1

~0~

Jim was wearing a Santa Hat, standing on a ladder and happily singing "Rockin around the Christmas Tree" as he helped decorate the (fake) Christmas Tree that The Crew had put up in the Rec Room and as The Captain it was Jim's "job" (at least according to Jim come every year around Christmas Time for the last thirteen years) to put the star on top of the Christmas Tree which Jim always stood on the very tips of his toes at the top of the latter to do, much to Spock's dismay and Doctor McCoy's very consistent (yearly) warning of "Damn it, Jim! One of these days you're gonna fall off that thing and break that fool neck of yours!"

Jim was to the part of the song of "Voices singing, let's be jolly... Deck the hall with bows of holly!" which Jim shouted as he nudged the star shaped tree topper into its proper place and then he sang a second line of "Rockin around the Christmas tree, at the Christmas Party Hop.." (even if it was using the line a second time and putting the line in the wrong place, Jim still did it, every year in the exact same way) And as he said the word "Hop", Jim hopped off of the top of the ladder, leaving Spock, Doctor McCoy and any of the other Members of The Crew who were near, no choice but to catch him (which Jim ALSO did the exact same way.. Every.. Single.. Year..) and then Jim continued the last of the song the way it was meant to go all the way to its conclusion of "In the new old-fashioned way." to which Jim sang each word loudly and individually punctuated as what Doctor McCoy always referred to as "The Impromptu Mosh Pit" put Jim down on his feet and making sure he was standing steadily before letting him go and then moving away to go do other Holiday Decorating around the Rec Room, all except for Spock and McCoy who were still standing close to Jim.

"Okay, kid.. That's enough eggnog for you." Doctor McCoy stated as Jim slightly swayed on his feet where he was standing.

"Aww, Bones, I only had two cups!" Jim exclaimed..

It was so close to being the exact same exchange every single year for the last thirteen years, that Spock could nearly set a watch by it.. And as it was, the familiarity, the comradery, the Captain's joyful and exuberant actions around the Holidays, always improved Crew Morale and therefore improved Crew Productivity and Efficiency, so even Spock had to admit that as illogical as it sometimes seemed, there was indeed logic in Jim doing the same thing nearly like clockwork every year..

Doctor McCoy clapped a hand on Jim's shoulder and said "Uh huh.. Only two cups might not seem like a lot, except you and I both know that what the eggnog is spiked with is strong enough to burn a hole through metal."

Jim let out a slightly drunken and very unmanly giggle "Oh, Bones, Scotty's hootch ain't that bad."

"Well, the more cups you drink now, means the less cups I'll let you have at the actual Christmas Party." Doctor McCoy said in a playfully "warning" tone.

"Aww, Bones, but that's weeks away!"

"And I'm the one who'll have to fix you up if you fry your liver between now and then."

"Fine, fine.." Jim pouted "Take all my fun away, why don't ya.." 

Doctor McCoy ruffled Jim's hair in response and then said to Spock "Do me a favor and keep your boyfriend out of trouble.. We don't want a repeat of the incident of Christmas of twenty-two sixty-six.."

Spock replied "I will endeavor to do so." as Jim squawked out an indignant "Hey!, It's not my fault I got a little drunker than usual! I thought that was gonna be our last Holidays together as a Crew and I was bummed out!"

"You stripped off your Gold Command Shirt and literally wept as you asked everyone you came across to sign their names on it." Doctor McCoy admonished.

"I was sad and I was really gonna miss everyone!" 

"Lucky for you, Sulu, Scotty and Uhura were the only ones who saw you like that and that Spock wrangled you to your Quarters before you made too much more of a fool of yourself. And it's a miracle that Spock asked you to date him that New Year's Eve.."

Jim got a dopey, love-struck smile on his face.. "Yeah, it eally was.." and then Jim only had eyes for Spock (Very moony, bedroom eyes)..

Doctor McCoy grumbled something about "Infants and Idiots" but neither Jim nor Spock were paying much attention..

After a few (seemingly eternal) minutes of Jim gazing into Spock's eyes, Jim once again climbed to the top of the latter, this time, though, he just gave a whistle, bringing everyone's attention to him.

"Uhura, could you please open a Ship Wide Comm?" Jim asked.

"On it, Captain." Uhura replied as she walked over to the Rec Room's Communication Console and opened up a Ship Wide Comm.

"Everyone, two hours from now, The Enterprise will be docking with Star Base seventy-eight, we will be docked for eight hours, I have been granted permission to give you all permission to have those eight hours as free time to roam the Star Base and in two weeks time we will be having our annual Holiday Celebration where Holiday gifts can be exchanged and food to be had, so if you plan on getting Holiday gifts for anyone, or if you plan to bring a special dish to this year's Holiday Part and you have to buy the ingredients you'll need, you might want to do those things now, as Star Base seventy-eight has a very expansive and inclusive mall and this will be our last stop at a Star Base for two months. Commander Scott will be waiting by the docking bay doors to give everyone their Station Passes so that you'll be able to access the Star Base's exclusive Starfleet Only lounges, restaurants, bars, pools and six star hotel rooms. I know that eight hours does not seem like a lot of time to get things you might need or want to do, done, but as we all well know by now, that only a few seconds is enough time for some kind of trouble to get started so I expect everyone to be on their very best behaviors while we are guests on the Star Base. Happy Holidays, everyone, Kirk out." Jim climbed down off the ladder and everyone began to clear out of the Rec Room to either head to their Stations to prepare for getting the ship docked or to their Quarters, the Mess Hall or another one of the ship's Rec Rooms depending on whether or not they were currently on Shift or about to be on Shift.. Jim and Spock would be off Shift during the docking procedure as they were Alpha Crew and it was currently turning over to Gamma Shift.

Uhura and Scotty made their ways over to where Spock and Jim were standing "So, what're your plans for gift shopping this year." Uhura asked Jim..

Jim looked up at Spock then back to Uhura and said with a chuckle "Divide and conquer. Spock's gonna shop for gifts for me and The Crew at one half of the mall while I shop at the other, then, we'll meet in the middle and switch which half of the mall we're shopping in, that way we both get to cover all the stores without me accidentally finding out what he's getting for me and vice versa. Then we'll meet back on The Bridge after finding good hiding places for the stuff we bought each other."

"What if you both accidentally buy the same thing for the same Crew Member?" Uhura asked.

"No worries there." Jim said with a smile at Spock.

"We have been planning our gifts to The Crew for two point three months, we have made two lists, one list of the things I will buy for each Crew Member and one list of things that Jim will buy for each Crew Member."

"That way we don't accidentally wind up giving someone two of the same thing.. Again.." Jim said sheepishly, as he probably thought about all of the different times that he and Spock had both bought the same gifts for the same person.. Like the time they both bought Scotty the same copper kettle, the time they both bought Sulu the same set of seedling starter kits along with seeds so that Sulu could start a new personal garden in his Quarters, the time they both bought McCoy the same antique style pocket watch or the time they both bought Uhura the same book on languages.

Two hours later The Enterprise was finished docking to Star Base seventy-eight and everyone had disembarked save for a Skeleton Crew made of people who chose to stay behind.

Spock and Jim entered the mall and shared a gentle caress of hands before Spock went in one direction to shop for gifts and foodstuffs to bring to the party in two weeks and Jim went the other direction to shop for gifts and foodstuffs to bring to the party in two weeks.

After two and a half hours exactly of shopping at the second half of the mall (and five hours of shopping total), Spock started to make his way back towards The Enterprise. But at the middle of the mall there were a few shops, mostly dedicated to the serving of "Fast Food", but there were also a few small shops that sold jewelry, clothing along with a few kiosks that each sold varieties of items. A beaded bangle in one of the small shops caught Spock's eye and even though it was not on his list, Spock thought that it would make a good "Stocking Stuffer", as Jim called them, for Uhura.

As Spock retrieved his small purchases of Stocking Stuffers (as he had wound up buying more than just one thing.. It was a perfectly logical thing to do, as the store was having a buy two items and get two items half off sale), Spock heard what sounded like Jim laughing.

Spock looked over at the coffee shop where the laugh had come from and saw Jim.

At first, Spock thought that Jim had probably stopped for coffee that "Didn't come from a Replicator." before returning to The Enterprise and had seen him make purchases not on their lists and was laughing at that (as Spock apparently had a habit of "buying out whole stores" while getting gifts for people, this was according to Jim, who of course had been greatly exaggerating when he had made that observation)..

But, then.. Spock saw that Jim wasn't looking towards him, but towards another man, who was standing closer to Jim than was proper..

Spock was used to watching someone, male or female, flirt with Jim, and he was used to watching Jim gently turn down their flirtations, and Spock trusted that to happen here.. He kept expecting the stranger who was standing too close to Jim to walk away dejectedly after being turned down..

Instead, Spock watched as Jim pulled out some type of jewelry box and open it for the man to see inside.

The man gave a joyful laugh and pulled Jim.. SPOCK'S Jim into an embrace.. And then to add insult to injury, the man held Jim's hands in his own.

Then the man said something to Jim, to which Jim's eyes went wide and Jim literally threw himself into the man's arms and then kissed the man on the cheek.

When Jim and the man broke apart from their SECOND embrace (there never, ever should have been a FIRST embrace), Jim looked over and saw Spock.

Spock realized he was standing there frozen with a look of shock, anger and devastation on his face.

Jim's smile fell and was replaced by a look of concern.. Jim made a move to walk towards him, his hand extended, reaching out for Spock and Spock promptly turned on his heel and walked away..

Spock felt a hand grab his arm and he turned to snarl at Jim only to find that it was Uhura with a look of sympathy on her face.. "I saw what just happened and I wanted to make sure you were okay." She told him.

"I am.. Not.." Spock admitted.

"Come on.. Let's get you back to the ship.. We can give Jim's ass hell for this when he gets back." Uhura told Spock as she guided her friend (and ex-boyfriend) back to The Enterprise.

Literally minutes after Uhura got Spock to The Bridge, Jim came bolting off of the Turbo-Lift breathing like he had run a marathon.

"Spock.." Jim wheezed "What happened? What's wrong?"

"I'll tell you what's wrong!!.." Uhura spat.. "Spock just caught you cheating on him with another man!"

Everyone who was on The Bridge turned and glared at Jim, including Doctor McCoy.

"Do what, now?!" Jim asked in a surprised sounding exclamation.

"Don't even bother denying it, Jim." McCoy stated soundly sad and angry "Uhura also saw everything and so did I."

"Ooookkkaaayyy then.. So how about you three tell me what you think you saw because I didn't do anything close to what you're accusing me of."

"I saw it too!" Sulu chimed in "You were laughing and holding hands with another man and you hugged him and even kissed him! How could you do that to Spock, Jim?"

A look of realization dawned on Jim's face and his mouth formed a perfect yet silent "Oh"..

"Yeah, "Oh"." Uhura said snidely "We saw you and we know exactly what you did, so there's no use in trying to deny that you were cheating on Spock!"

"Huh.." Jim said suddenly sounding cocky, but there was a hint of harsh coldness and distance underneath.

"Lieutenant Commander Uhura.. Open a Communication to this number and put it on screen.." Jim rattled off the number.

"That's a Personal Comm Line.."

"I'm perfectly aware.. I'm also perfectly aware that I'm still Captain of this ship and that I just gave you a direct order Lieutenant Commander." Jim stated with a stern look at Uhura that was as cold as ice as he took a seat in The Captain's Chair.

A few seconds later a beautiful brunette woman appeared on screen.

"Jim!" The woman exclaimed happily "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Aurelan.. It's a good thing you're sitting down because I have something horrible to confess to you... Today I was caught.. in the act.. of holding hands with your husband.. I also kissed him on the cheek and hugged him.. I just thought that you should know since he is your husband.."

Now the woman, Aurelan, appeared angry.. "You hugged AND kissed MY HUSBAND?!.. The FATHER OF MY CHILDREN?!.. Jim, how could you?!"

At this, the woman stood up from her Communications Console and gestured to her rounded stomach and added "And while I'm PREGNANT?.. You're the most horrible person in the whole Universe! I cannot BELIEVE that you would have the audacity to hug AND kiss my husband on the cheek and not even have the curtesy to come by and so much as say hello to me or put your hand on my baby bump!.. And what about the boys? Do you know how crushed they'll be once they know their favorite uncle was on the Star Base and didn't even stop by to say hello?" at this the woman's angry face broke into a wide grin.

"Aww.. Aurie.. I did plan to stop by.. I was actually even gonna bring someone special by to meet everyone but my plans got changed because I had to chase that special someone down and find out what was wrong because they looked like someone had kicked their puppy. It turns out what was wrong with them was the special someone and no less than three other people saw me hugging my brother and kissing him on the cheek when he told me the news that you two are having twins, which is a huge deal even if you do already have five kids because that gives me two babies at once to spoil rotten this time."

"Speaking of babies.." Aurelan said as a thundering sound of what sounded like a stampede could be heard.. And then a sudden chorus of "Uncle Jim! Uncle Jim!" as five tiny faces tried to crowd into the screen.

"Look Uncle Jim, I lost a tooth!" One of the children exclaimed as he pointed at an empty space where one of his Incisor should be.

"I see that.." Jim replied with a chuckle "You're getting so big!.. What did, you grow about three feet since I saw you last?.. You're gonna be a giant when you grow up!"

At this the sound of a door swooshing open could be heard and then the man that Spock, McCoy, Uhura and Sulu had seen Jim hugging and kissing appeared in the frame as he manuvered the children out of the way..

"Oh my god, Jim.. Why'd you run off all the sudden like that? I thought you were gonna bring your Fiancé to meet me and the family.."

"Yeah.. About the Fiancé thing.." Jim said with sudden somber seriousness in his voice.. "I didn't get the chance to pop the question.."

"Oh crap.. Did I let the cat out of the bag?" The man asked as he realized that Jim wasn't alone.

"No worries, Sam.. It turns out I'm gonna be postponing the proposal for a while.. Maybe indefinitely.. I don't know.."

"Why?.. What happened?" The man asked sounding sad and worried "You sounded so happy and so in love when you told me the news not even thirty minutes ago."

"Yeah.. Well.. A lot can change in thirty minutes." Jim stated sadly. "Spock.. That's the.. Uh.. Well, was going to be Fiancé.. He saw me hug you and kiss you on the cheek... Oh yeah.. And he saw me holding your hands.. So did at least three Members of my Bridge Crew.. And without even asking for or waiting for an explanation they all decided that I was cheating on Spock, with you.."

"Oh.. Eww.." The man replied "That's awkward and gross, very gross.."

Then the man looked around at everyone that was on The Bridge with Jim and gave an awkward wave "Uh.. Hi.. I'm Sam.. Sam Kirk.. I'm Jim's older brother.. Now.. Which one of you is Spock, so I know whose ass to kick for putting that hurt and devastated look on my baby brother's face?"..

The Communication with Jim's brother and sister-in-law lasted for another ten minutes with Jim congratulating his brother and sister-in-law on the happy news of Aurelan being pregnant with twins and with Jim saying goodbye to each of his five nephews and making a promise to try to stop by at Star Base seventy-eight again in four months when The Enterprise would be doubling back after three Missions out in that Quadrant of the Galaxy.

After Jim ended the Communication with his brother, Jim looked around at everyone on The Bridge and then hefted out a heavy and sad sounding sigh.

"If it weren't already so public, this conversation would be happening in private.. but as it is.. Everyone apparently already knows my business so I shouldn't even bother with trying for Privacy." Jim stated as he stood and walked over to Spock.

"I've been thinking about how I was ready for marriage for months, hoping that you would feel the same way, I even spent months having something custom made for you to give you at just the right moment when I proposed and I picked up that customized something I had especially made for you just today... This morning I woke up happy.. Feeling like our relationship was ready, like I was ready, for the next step. This morning I trusted you, Spock.. I trusted you to love me and to never leave me and I trusted you to trust me the same way. This morning I felt like I was ready to give you everything, Spock, I was ready to ask you to be my husband and Bondmate, to let you into my mind and to see and know more about me than anyone ever has or ever could. I was ready to let you see and have even the most broken and vulnerable pieces of myself and this morning I trusted that you would still love me even after seeing those pieces of myself... But now.. Now I wonder.. Have you ever really trusted ME at all?.. I want to put the blame on myself, to say to myself that this is my fault for once having the reputation of being someone who slept around a lot and that I shouldn't blame anyone for automatically jumping to the conclusions they jumped to. I want to ask what do I have to do to prove myself to you, Spock, to you and this Crew who would instantly think so little of me. But at the same time I want to point out that no one else has been scrutinized based on the conceptions of their past promiscuity as much as I have been scrutinized based on the conceptions of my past promiscuity.. I want to feel angry and hurt.. But in reality.. I can't.. because as much as I trusted you this morning, Spock, a small, part of me that will probably always cling to the notion that everyone always leaves me and that I don't deserve to be loved was expecting something like this to happen, that little piece of myself told me that something was always eventually going to happen to make you leave me or make you stop loving me.. This morning I thought that if I could have enough faith in you that you would prove that voice inside myself wrong.. All you did was help make it louder and I can't even feel hurt or angry over it because that same piece of myself keeps telling me I deserved it." Jim was clearly crying as he said those things to Spock in front of everyone on The Bridge.

"Anyway.." Jim said with a sigh.. "I never got a chance to hide your gift and even if I don't still plan to propose, I still want you to have your Holiday Gift from me."

Jim handed the jewelry box to Spock "Happy Holidays, Spock.. Sulu, you have the Comm." And with that, Jim walked into the Turbo-Lift with a request for the Level his Quarters were on.

Spock opened the jewelry box with a shaky hand and found the sort of necklace that Pre-Surak Vulcans once used in ceremonies where they announced their intentions to take someone as a Bondmate and it was a Vulcan Custom that was still observed and practiced by some Vulcans.. Jim must have done a lot of research as the symbols etched into the rare Vulcan Gems were the symbols used to represent Spock's House and Spock's Clan along with a symbol that represented Jim's family name and there was a symbol for Infinite Diversity In Infinite Combinations, combining the old and the new.. There had been a lot of thought, a lot of time and clearly a lot of money put into having this necklace custom made for Spock..

Spock shakily sank into the seat at his Station as he studied the necklace.. "I.. I am.. I feel.. Ashamed." he confessed out loud and when he looked up, everyone on The Bridge had looks of regret on their face and they were solemnly nodding their heads in agreement that they too felt the same way.

That night Spock tried to enter his and Jim's shared Quarters only to find that his Pass Code no longer worked to open the door. 

So, with a heavy sigh, Spock went to what had once been his old Quarters and found that Jim had boxed up and placed all of his belongings in his old Quarters.

Spock did not understand what this might mean, he knew that Jim was angry and had every right to be, but he did not know if their relationship was over now or if he was just in what he has heard Humans refer to as "The Dog House" and as Jim had reprogrammed the door to The captain's Quarters and was refusing to answer the door there was no way that Spock could ask.

The next morning Spock found that there was almost an entirely different Roster for Alpha Shift and that Spock, Uhura, Sulu and Doctor McCoy had all been put on Gamma Shift starting that day, with the next highest Ranking Navigator taking Sulu's place, the next highest Ranking Communications Specialist taking Uhura's place, Doctor M'Benga taking Doctor McCoy's place and Commander Marlena Monroe taking Spock's place on Alpha Shift, while Jim, Scott and Chekov were the only ones from the original Main Alpha Shift Crew who remained on Alpha Shift.

As Spock was not on Duty for Alpha Shift that meant that he had most of the day free until time came for Gamma Shift. Spock decided to go to the Mess Hall for breakfast in hopes that Jim would also be there to partake in breakfast. 

Jim was not in the mess Hall meaning that Jim most likely decided to eat in his Quarters away from everyone else.

Uhura saw Spock and gestured to the table that she was sharing with Sulu and McCoy, so Spock joined them.

"Did you know Jim switched our Shifts to Gamma Shift?" Uhura asked Spock.

"I am aware as I found out this morning that the Alpha Shift Roster had been changed." Spock replied.

"You mean Jim didn't tell you he was going to do this last night?" McCoy asked.

"I have not seen Jim since our altercation on The Bridge, when I tried to enter our Quarters I found that my Pass Code no longer worked and Jim would not answer the door.. I went to my old Quarters and found all of my belongings boxed up and placed inside." Spock told the others.

"So.. Basically Jim kicked you out and put us all on the furthest Shift away from his so he wouldn't have to see us or talk to any of us.." Sulu said to Spock as he hung his head.

"It would appear so." Spock replied.

"Well, can't say's I blame 'im" McCoy chimed in "We all do kind of deserve it."

Uhura and Sulu nodded dejectedly as Spock stared placidly at his food.

Two weeks passed without Spock, Sulu, Uhura or McCoy seeing Jim, but they had assured each other and themselves that they would surely see Jim at the Holiday Party.

The four entered into the Rec Room and sure enough, there sat Jim, dressed as Santa, like every other year before and he was passing out gifts from under the tree as well as stuffed stockings.

And just like every other year before, the rule was that each person waited to open their gifts, they would go down the line with one person opening all of their gifts so that no one missed the gift opening reactions and so that the one opening gifts could take the time to thank each of their gift givers before the next person began opening their gifts.

The Senior Crew Members always went last, because in most families kids always open their presents first then the parents and in a weird way, the Senior Crew were the parents in their hodgepodge family.

When Jim got to Uhura he called out "Lieutenant Commander Uhura" and passed her a stack of wrapped presents with her stuffed stocking on top.

Usually, Jim would normally hand out the gifts one by one and then the stocking last so that no one had to struggle with armfuls of wrapped presents as they tried to sit back down to unwrap them and then Jim would normally wait until the person who was unwrapping gifts had unwrapped them all before handing out presents to the next person, but with Uhura he had just shoved all of her wrapped gifts and her stuffed stocking into her arms and called Sulu up to get his gifts and did the same thing to him, then did the same thing to McCoy and then to Spock.. A few Crew Members who had already opened their gifts helped the four get their wrapped gifts and stuffed stockings back to their seats as Jim called Scotty up to get his gifts except with Scotty, Jim went back to giving out the wrapped presents one by one.

Spock, Uhura, Sulu and McCoy sat in a circle and Uhura began opening her gifts.

When Uhura got to her stocking she began to empty out each individual item.

The first thing that Uhura grabbed out of the stocking was the beaded bangle that Spock had gotten her.

When seemingly all of the items were out of the stocking Uhura tipped her stocking upside down and began to shake it, another tradition that everyone did after emptying their stockings, it had started with one person doing it as a joke and then they had pretended to pout that they had no more presents and now everyone did it.

Uhura shook her upside down stocking, but unlike many times before, her stocking was indeed, not empty, something rattled its way free out of the stocking and rolled out onto the floor.

It was a beaded bangle, just like the one Spock had gotten her, except this one was from Jim.. 

An item that had not been on either of their lists and yet they had both wound up buying it anyway, meaning that like many times before they had wound up accidentally buying someone the same thing.

Spock realized that it was because he and Jim knew each other so well that they had begun to think like one another. 

It was depressing to think that with as well as he knew Jim, that he should have known that Jim would never cheat on him.

That night.. After the party, Spock caught up with Jim before Jim could get to his Quarters and lock the door to keep himself out of Spock's reach again...

"Jim... Please.." Spock called out. "We need to talk... About us."

"Oh.. You did enough talking for the both of us a couple of weeks ago.. Commander."

"I just need to know if there is any way I can fix things between us." Spock pleaded.

"That's just it though.. Commander.. There is nothing between us.. You made it clear that you were waiting for the very first available opportunity to end it, you were just waiting for ME to give you an excuse to use for ending it.. That much is clear.. So I gave you what you wanted.. A quick, clean cut, end.."

"That is not what I wanted." Spock said with a hitch in his breath.

"Yet you were ready to dump me at the first sign of what you thought was a mistake which means you were intently watching, ready, prepared, like you were waiting for the chance to have me make a mistake big enough to dump me over... I mean.. Holding someone's hands and kissing them on the cheek?.. Even people who are just friends do that, hell that's considered a proper greeting for complete strangers in some Countries on Earth.. There's so many innocent explanations to why I could have or would have been holding someone's hands and kissing them on the cheek that had nothing to do with me being unfaithful, yet neither you, Uhura, Sulu or even McCoy, who was supposed to have been my best friend, gave a single thought to any of those potential innocent explanations or even so much as gave me a chance to say anything in my own defense before all four of you jumped to the automatic conclusion that I had done something wrong enough to end one romantic relationship and four friendships. Which tells me that not only were you waiting for a reason to dump me but that the others were all also looking for reasons to end our friendships."

Jim went into his Quarters and locked the door leaving Spock standing silent and heartbroken in the hall.

The next day, Spock had the difficult task of telling Uhura, Sulu and worse, McCoy, what all Jim had said.

Leonard had gone pale with tears in his eyes and kept scrubbing a hand over his face as if he was trying to hide his weeping.

Sulu stared off into the distance with a look of sadness and regret on his face.

And Uhura just hung her head then gave a small nod in understanding.

A misconception had cost all of them so much.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So apparently this is going to get another Chapter because a lot of people did not like how the Story originally ended. If you liked the Story as it was then you might not want to read this Chapter. If you didn't like how the Story originally ended and are hoping for Reconciliation .. Well ..

..

.. 

The Planet Aramid was a lot like Earth.

Class M. With plants and animals that seemed to be Native to Earth but with no evidence of how that came to be.

Until.. 

"What is that?" Jim asks, more a question of observation to himself than to anyone else.

It is an Obilesk, standing out amongst the rocks with the way the reflected light gleams from its surface.

"An alien metal of some kind. An alloy resistant to probe. Readings can't even measure its age accurately. These incised symbols are clearly some form of writing, I just can't tell what any of it says." This is said by Ensign Yommers, who is acting as the lead Science Officer for the Landing Party. 

"Transfer Images of the symbols to Communications." Jim makes the Order and once the Ensign nods in confirmation that the task is complete, Jim Comms The Enterprise gives the Order for all of the Communications to work on translating the symbols.

The Away Team explores more of the Planet finding Humanoid Life Forms that appear to be exactly like old Native American Tribes from back before America even became a Country. Jim expresses the need to go study the strange Alien Obilisk some more as the discovery of actual living Humanoid Life still didn't explain that Obilesk as these people appeared to live Primitively with no technology beyond what sticks, rocks and animal hides could be used to conjur. 

The Away Team made their way back to the Obilesk. Jim paced in circles around the Obilesk, collecting Data and Transmitting everything to The Enterprise with orders for the Data to be studied.

Ensign Yommers reminded Jim that they needed to soon Beam back to The Enterprise as there was a massive asteroid head for the Planet and the only way to save this Planet, to save the People and all other Lifeforms of this Planet, was to head off the asteroid and either destroy the asteroid or push it off its course so that it would miss the Planet and the window of time in which they could do that in was shrinking meaning that the chances of saving the Planet were becoming slimmer by the second.

Jim nodded, and standing in front of the Obilesk brought out his Communicator.

All of the other Members of the Away Team get briefly distracted by a rustling in the nearby bushes.

"Kirk to Enterprise." Jim says into the Communicator. The bottom drops out of Jim's world.

While to the Away Team it seems as if their Captain has just vanished into thin air and they have no time to search for him because time for saving the Planet is growing short.

A judgement call is made by the next Highest Ranking Member in the Away Team, Lieutenant Tildsdale, a Security Officer and they are Beamed back aboard The Enterprise.. Without their Captain.

Scotty had the Bridge and was furious when he found out. But there was nothing he could do. If he did not get to the asteroid on time to destroy it or deflect it then the Planet would be destroyed and he knew Jim well enough to know what the man would do if he were in these particular shoes. So with a heavy heart and righteous fury at a careless Security Guard that lost their own Captain right out from under their own nose, Scotty made the call to go asteroid chasing in hopes that he could save the Planet and then organize a search party and go back and find Jim.

Funny how life works out in ways no one can expect though.

They miss their chance at destroying or deflecting the asteroid by mere inches and they waste up all of the power in their Space Drive in the attempt. The only thing Scotty can do is give the Order to limp along on Impulse Power back towards Aramid in hopes to rescue Jim before the asteroid destroys the Planet. It will take three months for The Enterprise to get back to Aramid and the asteroid will be less than five hours behind them when they get there meaning that they will have about three hours to get Jim the hell off that Planet or else The Enterprise coukd be destroyed as well.

Meanwhile.. Back on Aramid..

The inside of the Obilesk has turned out to be some sort of Control Room.

Jim has found himself locked inside and unable to get out.

He tries pushing buttons but something he hits in the Control Panel electrocutes him and sends him flying across the room and crashing head first into a metal wall.

He wakes up.. Blank.

He remembers nothing.. Not even his own name.

He stumbles around the room, blindly putting his hand palm down over a cluster of buttons, pushing them all at once.

A door opens and light pours in.

He walks towards the light.

There are trees, flowers. And two darker skinned women who blink up at him in amazement as the door slides shut behind him.

He has no idea where he is, who he is or who these women are.

"Who are you?" He asks stoically. He does not fear them but he does not trust them. Something tells him he is cautious, skeptical, suspicious of people for good reasons, even if he doesn't quite remember why.

The women.. BOW.. Before him.

One speaks.

"We are your people. We have been waiting for you to come to us."

"Why?" He asks.

"You are our God." The woman states simply. "It is foretold that you would come to us in these times to save us all."

He follows the women back to their Tribe. The one who had been the only one to speak took him to her father, the Chief.

A boy drowns and The Chief proclaims that the child is dead. 

But this man who cannot remember his own name can somehow remember how to save the life of someone who has drowned.

He acts swiftly. Breathing into the boy's mouth. The child sputter, coughs up water and lives.

This is proof enough to the Chief that this man with no memory is their God, sent to save them from a long foretold doom.

Every time the man tries to prove that he is not a God the Chief simply provides proof that he is indeed a God. 

The Chief makes this God the Tribe's Medicine Man. And gives his daughter's hand in marriage to the God.

The woman's name is Miramanee and she asks her new husband for his name in turn.

The God cannot remember his name. But..

"Kir.." The God utters.. It seems right but it is missing something.. "Kir.. Uh.. K.."

"Kirok?" Miramenee makes the assumption that is what the God is trying to say.

It isn't quite right but it feels close enough to familiar that the God nods.

Miramanee smiles now that she knows his name. And Kirok finds that he wants this life that he is being offered here with these people. Here with Miramanee.

It is not hard to fall devastatingly in love with Miramanee.. He has no memory of his past. And she.. She is the picture of innocence and beauty. This life is a simple one and he feels like a child running shirtless through meadows and forests being chased by his laughing wife. This life is perfect. It feels like having almost everything he has ever wanted.. 

But..

Something is missing...

The stars call to him.. They call to him so much.. So loudly.. That he has sleepless nights.

There is a presence in the stars. He can feel a mind reaching from great distances.. Reaching out.. Calling out .. To his mind.. 

Miramanee brings him joy and love. 

But something is missing.

One day.. While playing in the meadows.. Miramanee tackles him and tells him she has a surprise for him.

She is carrying his child.

He is overjoyed. Feeling filled in almost all of those empty places where something seemed to be missing.

It still feels as if something is missing.. But it is as if whatever is missing is beginning to matter less and less.

The sky grows dark. The winds began to howl. The lake begins to churn, the waves surging up and out of the body if water and slamming ten feet tall into trees as the ground quakes.

"It is time!" Miramanee shouts over the howling wind. "You must do what you were sent to do! You must save us!"

She leads Kirok back to the Obilesk where she first found him. 

 

But Kirok cannot remember.. He does not know how to save these people. He does not know how to save Miramanee or his child!

He says as much even as Miramanee cries, pleads, and prays. 

There is nothing he can do.

Three pillars of light appear and manifest into three Beings.

Two look like whatever kind of person Kirok is.. And.. One is like a person but his skin is odd and his ears are pointed.

"More Gods!" Miramanee shouts happily "They have come to help you save us!"

One of the Beings begins circling Kirok while holding up some type of device that makes strange noises and speaks words like "Head Injury" and "Amnesia"..

The one with pointed ears says unfortunately there is no time for someone called Jim to get his memories back on his own because they need to figure out how to operate the Obilesk if they are to have a chance at saving the Planet.

The Being with pointed ears approaches Kirok and places both of their hands on the sides of Kirok's face.

There is a battle of mind against mind as Kirok argues that no he is not this James Kirk person. He is Kirok. 

But the memories are strong.

And something in his mind relents.

"Spock?" He asks as he comes up from the Meld.. "Where is Miramanee?.. Where is my wife?"

Miramanee stands off to the side in front of the Obilesk. "Kirok!" she cries out "It must be now!.. Or our people.. Our child.. Will be doomed!" She pleads.

 

"It is alright beloved.. I remember now." Jim tells her.

"Spock I need a Communicator!" Jim shouts.

Once a Communicator is passed to him, Jim flips it open "Kirk to Enterprise." he says.

And the ground opens up leading into the Obilesk.

Once inside Jim begins pressing buttons in the panel.. "Frequencies." He mutters as if telling himself his own discovery "It's all about frequencies." He presses a sequence of buttons that make noises like notes of music.

A beam of light shoots out of the Obilesk and the asteroid is turned to dust that is burned by the atmosphere upon entry. 

The sky clears, the winds and waters calm and the ground no longer quakes.

Now comes the hard part.

Miramanee is part of a primitive civilization that is nowhere near Warp Capable and she is the daughter of the Chief to boot.

She cannot go with Jim.

Jim loves her and the child she carries. But he cannot stay.

Jim gently explains all of these things to her.

When Miramanee returns to her Tribe she is alone and she tells them all that Kirok had served his purpose and had saved them all and thus he had to return back to his Godly realm in the sky. 

But he had left a part of himself with her. 

The Tribe celebrated for Miramanee was with child.

....

Back on The Enterprise Jim mourned Miramanee and the child he would never get to know.

And he was hurt and angry that he was made to remember.. Made to leave that beautiful simple life he had made for himself.

What was worse is now that Spock had Melded with him, Jim now understood what it was he had been missing that entire time on Aramid.. He now understood.. Just whose mind had been reaching out... Calling out.. For his mind.

But he was still a married man. And no matter what people's misconceptions of him were, he wasn't an adulterer.


End file.
